The Wizard Of Camp Green Lake
by fiveirongolfer
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter went to Camp Green Lake? Find out what happens when a wizard is sent to a Muggle civilization. Anything can happen when worlds collide.


The Wizard Of Camp Green Lake

Chapter 1

Harry sat in class, looking at Professor Umbridge. She was taking notes in her small clipboard and glancing small shots at the class. Harry looks to his right and sees Hermione reading franticly and taking notes. He looks to his other side and saw Ron, slouching in his seat and almost falling asleep. Harry scanned the words on the pages and pretended to read them. He glanced an eye at Cho, who was reading with her arms folded neatly on her desk. He kept thinking about Hagrid: _why isn't he at school yet? Where on earth could be? He always tells us this sort of stuff,_ Harry thought. He decided to take his mind off it and get back to reading. He looks back at Umbridge who had been watching him the whole time. She saw him look over and looked at him like she knew what he was thinking. "Get back to your reading Mr. Potter" she said. Without saying a word, Harry sunk back into his book. He couldn't concentrate on reading when he was worried about Hagrid. He tried to take his mind off it just when Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger"? Umbridge asked. Hermione's hand sunk slowly back down to her desk. "When are we going to start practicing magic"? she asked, not looking directly at her. Umbridge looked at her with her sweet, child-like face and said in her sweet voice, "no Miss Granger. You will not be needing to know magic for this class" she said. Hermione looked puzzled and shocked: like she had just been asked a very hard math question. "But Professor Umbridge, how are we gonna learn how to defend Dark Magic if we never practice it"? she asked. Professor Umbridge continued to smile at her with her happy face, "I don't expect you to ever be against any Dark Magic in or out of school. Especially He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" she said. Harry shot a look at her. Hermione still had the same look on her face, "but Professor, shouldn't we still know just in case we do"? she asked rather angry. Professor Umbridge lightly shook her head and her fluffy hair shook with it. "No Miss Granger, the Ministry of Magic feels that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can not return and doesn't want any the students to worry about it" she said politely.

Harry shot straight up and looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "But Professor, I saw him. I saw him return with my very eyes. I saw him Professor Umbridge" he said rather franticly and fast. He looked over at Cho, who had shut her book and was looking at him. He knew she thought that he was going mention Cedric's death. He looks back over to Umbridge. She sat straight up and had her arms folded neatly in front of her desk. She looked at him for a few seconds, "Mr. Potter you do not to tell lies. If you want to share your views on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you can do so after class" she said and went back to her writing. Harry looked at her like he had just been asked a very stupid question. "Professor, I really did see him" he said again. Umbridge sat back up and looked at him with narrow eyes. "Mr. Potter if you don't stop telling these nasty lies, I will have to send you to Professor McGonagall. Now get back to you reading" she said and wrote more in her clipboard. Harry became furious and shouted rather loudly, "I'M NOT TELLING LIES! I REALLY DID SEE HIM! I, SAW, HIM"! he yelled. Umbridge slowly tiled her head back up and stared at him blankly. "Mr. Potter, if you talk again I will send to Professor McGonagall. Now...get back to your reading" she said almost losing her sweet tone. She wrote some more on her clipboard. Harry stood up and pounded his fist on his desk, "BUT I SAW HIM"! he yelled loudly, then gulped as Umbridge looked at him again. Everyone in the class stared at him like he was losing his mind. He then realized what terrible mistake he'd just made.

"Come here Mr. Potter" Umbridge said, motioning with her finger forward to her desk. Harry walked down the long aisle as everyone's eyes followed him. Harry felt like he was some sort of celebrity with everyone watching him. Umbridge took out a very long and large piece of parchment and took out a quill. She wrote on it without ever looking back up at Harry. She took out her wand and tapped the parchment so Harry couldn't open it. She held it to Harry, "go to Professor McGonagall's office Mr. Potter. Take this" she said. Harry snatched it out of her hands and walked away. He looked at Draco, he had an evil smirk on his face. Harry walked out and slammed the door behind him. He strode quickly down the corridors, clutching the parchment tightly in his hand. He reached McGonagall's office and knocked. Within seconds, McGonagall opened the door and looked down at Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter"? she said to him. Harry held out Umbridge's parchment, McGonagall took it. "Please come in" she said. Harry walked in stood in front of her desk. "Sit" McGonagall said. Harry sat in front her desk. McGonagall took out her wand and tapped the parchment and it rolled open and she began reading it. She then looked up at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why are you here"? she asked. Harry stared at her, "not sure" he said. McGonagall read a little further into the note. "It says here you lied to Professor Umbridge and were yelling" she said, looking at him with an is-this-true look. Harry looked at her with a slight attitude. "Yes" he said, "I did". McGonagall couldn't understand why on earth Harry would such a thing. "What ever did you do that for Mr. Potter"? she asked. Harry looked at her liked he wanted to yell at her too. "She said I was lying about seeing Voldemort and that I shouldn't ever tell lies" he said. McGonagall continued to stare at him, "Mr. Potter, when a professor asks you to do something, you should stop. Why didn't you"? she asked. Harry couldn't take much more of this, he was about to explode. "You wanna know why? Because she was acting like Voldemort never even existed and that I was telling a lie about seeing him. There, that's why" he said. Harry knew he'd done it now. He had yelled not only Umbridge, but McGonagall too. He knew what she'd do now. "Follow me, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said. She led him out his her office and up the stairs. They arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizbee" McGonagall said and the gargoyle in the center spun around and the stairs appeared. Harry walked onto them and glanced at Professor McGonagall just before she went out of sight. The stairs stopped and Harry walked to the large, wide doors and knocked. They automatically opened and Harry walked inside. Dumbledore was at his desk, filling out papers. Fawkes was resting on his shoulder. He looked up as Harry entered into the room and arrived in front of his desk. "Hello Harry" he said. Harry hesitated and looked at Fawkes for a while before answering. "Hi" he said. Dumbledore stared at Harry, waiting for him to say something. "Well, do sit down" he said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat thought that he'd really done it now. Only a true crime would land you in Dumbledore's office. And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
